


A Night In

by ciniminiroll



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Anal Sex, Dom Derek, Domestic Fluff, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Stiles and Derek being a happy couple, Sub Stiles, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciniminiroll/pseuds/ciniminiroll
Summary: Derek traced small circles into his skin, making his way up under the hem of Stiles’ shirt. Derek flipped the tv on and put it to a channel the two of them frequented but he never really paid much attention to. After tossing the remote onto the couch lightly, he hooked his hand into the crook of Stiles' knee. Derek pulled Stiles around, his chest flush against Derek’s side and his legs folded down and around Derek’s knee. Stiles made a soft sound at Derek’s repositioning of his frame.They remained there for about an hour before Derek got tired of the show and Stiles' smell was becoming too much of a tease. He massaged his fingertips into Stiles' side a little harder and dragged them up to his rib cage and back down, dragging his blunt nails along his pale skin. Stiles was nearly dozing when the nails dragged down his skin startled a low moan out of him.Derek let a small chuckle slip. His hand drifted further with each pass of his hand up. He reveled in the fact that he made Stiles twitch. He shifted slightly, pulling Stiles up to straddle his lap, a knee on either side of his hips. Stiles’ hands came to rest on Derek's shoulders.





	A Night In

When will you be home tonight? -SS  
Soon enough, did you need something? -DH  
Not really. It's just quiet, I guess. -SS  
Sorry, I'm going to be stopping at the store, you need anything while I'm there? -DH  
Um, could you pick up some oranges? -SS  
The small ones or the regular sized ones? -DH  
The small ones. Thanks. -SS  
Okay, be home soon. -DH  
Yeah, okay, see you. -SS

Derek let out a small huff when he sat back in his car. He reached over and placed the paper bag from the store on the seat next to him and started the car. It'd been a long day and he was really looking forward to relaxing and seeing Stiles.

Stiles spent a little time making sure the house was clean, that everything looked nice for when Derek got home. He liked making Derek happy, for all the good it did him, but it was still a nice feeling to take care of the man he loved.

Derek came in with the bag and set it on the kitchen counter. He started to rummage through and place things where they belonged. 

"Hey." He said, noticing Stiles emerging from the bedroom. He pulled an orange out and tossed it to him with a smirk. "Did I pick the right ones?"

Stiles caught the orange, fumbling it lightly, and beamed at Derek, giving him a nod. "Yeah, thank you. I've been craving them all week.”

"I hate when they turn my fingertips orange but they're good." He agreed, putting the rest of the groceries away. He left one thing in a bag and took that to his room after rolling the bags top down. He returned only a moment later.

Stiles watched curiously but bit his lip to keep from asking about it. He always felt like he annoyed Derek with too many questions and too much chatter. He was trying to be better about it. He perched on one of the bar stools, peeling the orange Derek had given to him.

Derek went over and sat next to him resting his elbow on the counter and his head in his hand. "So, how'd the day go?"

"Good," Stiles told him, popping a section of the orange into his mouth, humming happily at the sweet tartness. "I worked out in the garden some since it was so nice out."

"I wondered why it looked a bit brighter out there. Did anyone from the pack stop by? Erica said she might." He asked, then opened his mouth, silently asking for a piece.

Stiles smiled and fed Derek a wedge of the orange, trying not to blush. "Erica and Isaac both came by, actually, we had lunch and Isaac was telling us all about the new kittens he helped deliver at work."

"Nice, ever since Scott showed him he could take away some of their pain, he's gotten a bit soft," Derek said with a fond smile. Isaac wasn't his favorite, but he liked that he didn't just roll over and take Derek's shit. He liked that his pack had personality.

"Soft isn't always a bad thing," Stiles murmured, "and he showed us pictures, they were so cute." He sighed, popping another bite into his mouth, and then holding one up for Derek.

Derek took it with a satisfied grunt. "I agree, like your lap when I lay on it. Always soft and always comfortable." He said smiling despite the orange and himself.

Stiles couldn't stop his blush at that, biting his bottom lip in a shy smile and ducking his head. "Like when I play with your hair" he added to the list.

"That's because you buy me, and make me use, conditioner even though I don't think I need it." He got up and moved to the couch. "Can I have another piece?" He asked as he walked.

"I like it, and so do you. Don’t lie." Stiles stated with a little grin, thinking of how Derek always grumbled when Stiles bought him the conditioner but used it faithfully. He stood and followed after him, curling up beside him on the couch and held up the last section of orange for him to eat, "all yours."

"We can share." He said before taking the piece between his teeth. He bent over and placed the orange wedge to Stiles' lips. Derek kept his eyes locked on Stiles' the whole time.

Stiles went pink all the way to the tips of his ears, but he opened his mouth to accept half of the orange Derek was offering. Their lips slid together, and his eyes locked on Derek's.

The warm, velvety smooth feeling of Stiles' lips brushing against his own mixed perfectly with the citrus taste of the orange. The corner of his mouth turned up and he pulled away, swallowing his half of the orange with a tipping back of his head and licking at the small drop of juice at the corner of his lips. He'd never admit it to anyone but making Stiles blush was one of his favorite activities. It helped that it was so easy, too.

Stiles swallowed his bite, dropping his eyes from Derek as he licked his lips, as much to chase the taste of Derek as the orange juice slowly making its way to his chin. 

"So how was your day?" Stiles asked after a moment, "I told you all the highlights of mine already."

"Nothing special. The same old crap I put up with daily. I guess that's what I get for partnering with my uncle but...If I ever wanted the business to take off I needed him." Derek flipped his head towards Stiles, "but I'll never tell him that."

"Of course not," Stiles agreed with a smirk, "he'd be insufferable." Stiles sighed and curled his legs underneath himself, shifting closer to Derek. "But you do a great job. Soon the word's going to start getting out and people will be lining up. Erica said things were already picking up."

"That's the great thing." Derek grinned. "Soon enough, I'll be able to break off and be rid of him," Derek said. He reached forward to grab the remote, using it as an excuse to move an inch towards Stiles as well. Now, their knees were touching, and Stiles felt the usual flutter of his heart settling into the comfortable feeling of Derek being by him.

"I know," Stiles had all the confidence in the world in Derek. Part of it might have been how ridiculously in love he was with the Alpha, but mostly he thought it was just because Derek was sort of wonderful. Stiles couldn't resist the urge to curl against his side with a soft sigh.

Derek, loving how faithful and predictable Stiles' reactions were, wrapped his arm around the smaller’s waist and pulled his frame closer. The other was faultlessly smaller than him, but in no way was he skinny. He was lanky but muscular and built well on his frame. He made for the perfect mate...though he was a numb skull and wouldn't admit it out loud. Stiles loved when Derek held him close, loved how warm and how big he was. He fit perfectly against Derek. He sighed and leaned his head on Derek's shoulder.

Derek traced small circles into his skin, making his way up under the hem of Stiles’ shirt. Derek flipped the tv on and put it to a channel the two of them frequented but he never really paid much attention to. After tossing the remote onto the couch lightly, he hooked his hand into the crook of Stiles' knee. Derek pulled Stiles around, his chest flush against Derek’s side and his legs folded down and around Derek’s knee. Stiles made a soft sound at Derek’s repositioning of his frame. 

They remained there for about an hour before Derek got tired of the show and Stiles' smell was becoming too much of a tease. He massaged his fingertips into Stiles' side a little harder and dragged them up to his rib cage and back down, dragging his blunt nails along his pale skin. Stiles was nearly dozing, absorbing Derek's closeness and warmth, when the nails dragged down his skin startled a low moan out of him. He pressed closer to Derek instantly, letting his eyes flutter shut.

Derek let a small chuckle slip. His hand drifted further with each pass of his hand up. He reveled in the fact that he made Stiles twitch. He shifted slightly, pulling Stiles up to straddle his lap, a knee on either side of his hips. Stiles’ hands came to rest on Derek's shoulders. 

Derek slipped both his hands up the back of Stiles' shirt and grabbed at his back, massaging his fingers in circles. He pulled Stile’s frame flushed against his chest and leaned his face into Stiles' neck. Derek kissed a line down from his jaw sucking small marks as he went.

"Derek," Stiles sighed, tipping his head to bare his neck to Derek. His hips rocked down onto Derek’s inner thigh, the combination of sensations pulling soft noises from him. He closed his eyes, focusing all his attention on Derek’s hands.

This was one of Stiles’ favorite things, he loved being touched, loved being in Derek's lap where he could rock against him shamelessly, even if it did make him blush.

Derek kept working Stiles’ lower back while his mouth moved up to capture his mouth. He didn't even bother with being nice, he just demanded entry. He pushed the other's lips aside in pursuit of his sweet taste. It had been too long and too stressful of a day and Stiles was hitting the spot.

Stiles returned Derek's kiss eagerly, mouth opening to Derek's with a sigh. His hips rocked again down on Derek, rewarded with perfect friction and the feel of Derek hardening against him.

Derek groaned lightly. He gripped Stiles' ass hard, pulling him closer. He pulled his mouth back with a grunt of displeasure and huffed out a warning "up..." before he lifted him, securing Stiles’ legs around his waist and carried him to the bedroom. He tossed Stiles down before stripping off his shirt and crawling on top of him. Stiles moaned, heart pounding as his back hit the bed with a giggle. He spread his legs when Derek crawled over him. He panted, running his hands down Derek's arms and across his shoulders.

Derek pushed at the fabric of Stiles' shirt, hating that it was in his way. "Off," he grunted, helping him out of it. He kissed a line down his bare chest, nipping as he went. Stiles gasped and moaned a litany of Derek's name. 

"Oh, please...please more, Derek." He sighed out.  
Derek pulled at Stiles' zipper, obliging, and undid the button with the satisfying pop of denim on metal. He made quick work of pulling the pair off of his counterpart and took a moment to scrutinize the flushed, silky skin of Stiles. Stiles let Derek look as long as he could stand it, before making grabby hands for him with a soft whine. 

"Come on," he moaned, spreading his thighs wide welcoming Derek.

"Fuck..." Derek groaned. Lowering down onto him. He kissed him until it hurt. He ground his hips into Stiles' before stopping and sliding his hand down the fabric of his boxers. He wrapped his hand around Stiles and started to stroke as slowly as he could, teasing the other further into submission.

Stiles was never quiet in bed; how could he be when it was Derek touching him? Now was no exception, he moaned and cried out, keening desperately, arching his head back to bare his neck for Derek. "Please, please, please" he begged.

"Please what?" Derek growled, unable to hide his pleasure. "Tell me what you want Baby?" He finished with a squeeze to the base of Stiles’ dick. He moved his hips again, laying his own erection perfectly into Stiles, creating a blistering friction that he couldn't stop from moaning out a sharp “shit”.

Stiles whined, loud and plaintive, twisting his fingers into the blankets below him and holding tight. "Want you," he gasped. "I want you. Derek, please, I want you inside me."

Derek pressed his lips to Stiles' softly. "That's my good boy." He whispered before releasing his tightened grip and stroking Stiles long and hard, working him towards climax. He kissed and bit at his neck, liking Stiles’ salty sweet taste.

"Oh," Stiles gasped, melting a little bit at Derek's words. His eyes slipped closed, content with anything Derek would do give him at this point. His breath came in shorter and shorter pants, every exhale a soft cry as Derek stroked him. He trembled from head to toe. Derek moved to Stiles' ear, working it with his tongue and nipping lightly, "Cum" he whispered, kissing the spot behind Stiles’ ear.

Stiles mewled as he obeyed, back arching, fingers and toes curling. Derek's name fell from his lips. He was boneless, felt as if he'd practically melted into the mattress. He blinked his eyes open, he couldn't remember when he'd closed them and smiled blissfully up at Derek. "Love you," he sighed before his brain caught up with his mouth and he froze, eyes going wide with panic.

Derek couldn't help but smile down at him. He kissed him, with feeling not just an eagerness to make contact with his skin. When he pulled back Derek looked into Stiles' eyes. "Good," he said, a grin playing at the corner of his lips, "turn over?" he asked, a bit soft from the other’s admission. It wasn't exactly the answer Stiles had dreamed of, but it was far better than the outright rejection that he'd feared. He relaxed a bit, his heartbeat slowing as he watched the expression on Derek's face. 

"Okay," he agreed softly after a moment, turning over onto his stomach with his head pillowed on his arms.

Derek reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a few tissues. He cleaned his hand off before straddling Stiles' thighs. He pressed his hands into his back and started to work on the muscles of the others’ lower back. At the time, Derek had thought learning how to give a massage was the most pointless thing, but now he was grateful for the knowledge. The way Stiles' skin grew with goosebumps made his chest swell with pride and he grew listless as Stiles sighed and groaned under his ministrations. Stiles barely noticed the goosebumps, so wrapped up in how wonderful he felt.

Derek kissed down his back and sucked a mark at the base of Stiles' spine before grabbing the bottle of lube from the drawer. He pulled his hips up and closer to him. The cape to the bottle snapped open and Derek took no time at all coating his hand, massaging the liquid in his hand to warm it. 

"You good?" Derek asked.

"Mmhm, yes," Stiles answered, his voice a low hum. 

Derek pushed a finger past the tight ring of muscle, massaging Stiles’ walls slowly. Stiles pushed his hips back against Derek's finger, moaning at the feel of it, which was met with a sharp smack to the ass. Stiles hissed, then chuckled at his own surprised noise. 

“Good boys are patient,” Derek warned. Stiles nodded, pressing his face further into his arm and the mattress.

Derek made quick and thorough work of opened Stiles up. Stiles’ raw willpower managed only little hitches of his hips and low whines and moans as Derek prepped him. Everything, every little touch, felt so good. He worked hard to just patently bask in the attention and pleasure. His fingers twitched and kneaded repeatedly into the sheets. Derek’s fingers slicked in and out, three at a time. Finally, he pulled them out, squeezed more lube onto his hand, and pumped his leaking, neglected cock. Derek then lined himself up behind Stiles. 

"Breathe," he warned before pushing the head in slow. Derek watched Stiles with an alpha’s attention, watching for any sign of pain rather than discomfort.

The reminder to breathe was a good one, and he sucked in a trembling breath as Derek pushed inside him, slowly until his shaft disappeared entirely into the tight heat of Stiles. Derek’s cock felt impossibly big to Stiles for a moment. Derek always took good care of working Stiles open, but his fingers were nothing compared to his cock. Stiles just breathed until his body got used to the stretch. He gave a small whine and nodded back at Derek, and then everything just felt blindingly good.

Derek pressed a hand onto Stiles' back as he slid out and back into him. His motions becoming smoother with each thrust. Derek loved the hot feeling of Stiles around him mixed with the smell of Stiles’ lust. His instincts were hitting sensory overload. Small growls and moans rumbled from deep in his chest.

Stiles loved the low rumble of Derek's growl, the vibration that he felt against his skin, in his bones, as much as heard. He moaned, low and filthy, canting his hips up just a bit to take Derek in deeper, wanting him as deep as he could get. He gasped as the angle changed. "Derek!" 

Derek, spurred on by Stiles crying out, bent over Stiles’ back, pounding into him harder, pushing more screams out of the other. He could see and feel the red-hot tips of Stiles' ears against his cheek. He felt the white peak of his orgasm building as he moved his hips faster.

"De- ah ! Ah ! Der-Derek !" Stiles cried out, his cries growing louder and more desperate as Derek pounded into him at an unforgiving pace. He was hard again, in spite of his earlier orgasm, precum leaking down on the sheets, the friction of it making him keen. Stiles squeezed his eyes shut, fingers wrapping around the headboard in a white-knuckled grip.

“Oh, that’s my good boy. Taking my cock so well. God, you’re perfect.” Derek purred against Stiles’ skin. Stiles’ entire body tensed, going tight as a bowstring.

“Derek...” Stiles breathed out heavily. “Need to cum, wanna cum.” He babbled, a string of drool falling to the sheets shamelessly.

Derek tucked his head against Stiles' neck, a growl splitting his lips. “Hold on a little more Baby.” Derek rumbled. Stiles’ whined high and long, the thought of fighting off his second orgasm seeming impossible. Frustrations built in Stiles’ chest and he whimpered at his own lack of control.

Hearing Stiles’ small protests, Derek slowed his pace, reaching around Stiles’ waist and pulled him to his side, then flipped him onto his back. Stiles let out another long and high-pitched whine at the loss of Derek’s cock, but Derek wasted no time in pushing back into Stiles. He pulled the other’s hips up, supporting their weight as he picked back up at his punishing pace, holding Stiles’ hips still. Stiles straight up screamed as Derek fucked into his prostate like he was at an arcade shooting for the grand prize.

Derek took advantage of the new access he had to Stiles’ neglected and weeping cock. He ran his hand up and down, pumping it once, then twice, listening to Stiles gasping beneath him. The word “cum” dripped off Stiles’ lips, and Derek slid down to the base of Stiles’ cock, his grip tightening impossibly. Stiles screamed again, his voice not quieting until his scream had been drawn out into a mewl.

“Derek...” Stiles gasped, his hands flying up to grip the headboard again.

“That’s my boy.” Derek chuckled. The sound of his laugh sounding lewder juxtaposed against the sharp slapping sound of Derek’s thrusts, skin on skin. Stiles was now officially a moaning mess under Derek. Derek kept up his pace, faltering only when the white-hot pleasure had coiled so tight Derek couldn’t fend it off much longer. Derek released the pressure on Stiles’ cock with a quick withdrawal of his hand. Stiles let out another keen as his orgasm peaked. Derek’s hips stuttered in the sudden tightness of Stiles’ ass around his cock. Stiles moaned long and loud as Derek fucked and pumped him through his orgasm, simultaneously filling Stiles’ tight core to the brim. Derek fucked every spasm out of Stiles before he pulled his now softening cock out and flopped down next to Stiles.

Stiles made a soft sound when Derek pulled out of him, frowning as the cool air hit his sweat-dampened skin without the barrier of Derek's heat on top of him. He was too exhausted to move to fix it though, or really to do anything beyond laying there and trying to even out his breathing. A low residual rumble spread out of Derek’s chest as he reached over and pulled a limp and blissed out Stiles against his chest.

"Mmh," Stiles sighed happily when Derek pulled him close, snuggling as best he could into the warmth the other offered. He felt like he would be purring, if that was something he was capable of.

Derek hooked his chin onto Stiles' shoulder and listened to Stiles’ breathing and to his heartbeat, still pounding. He was hit with a flood of pride, happy that he had this effect on him. They laid there like that, gasping and letting little, pleased noises escape their lips, for the upper half of a half hour. They laid there, caught their breath, and enjoyed the skinship. Derek absentmindedly trailed his hand through Stiles’ hair and traced patterns up and down the nape of Stiles’ neck.

Stiles lazily hummed at Derek’s petting. “Good,” he mumbled out.

“What was that?” Derek asked slow and quiet.

“Good, that was good.” Stiles croaked out a little louder than the first time.

“Fuck yeah it was,” Derek sighed pressing and kiss to Stiles’ neck, just below his ear. “My good boy.” Derek cooed softly into Stiles’ ear continuing to kiss his neck.

Stiles hummed again, a quiet moan passing his lips.

“You must be tired,” Derek said without question. “Sleep now, we’ll get you cleaned up later.” Derek mused, knowing that neither of them were in any shape to even get close to making it to the bathroom for a bath, let alone showering. Stiles protested faintly because of Derek’s hardening cum that had been leaking from Stiles’ fucked out hole, but his tired bones won that argument, knowing Derek was right. Derek chuckled as this. So, Stiles settled for nuzzling his face further into Derek’s chest and sighing as his breathing evened out into a deep sleep.

“I love you,” Derek murmured against Stiles’ skin as he listened to the other drifting off.


End file.
